Spellbound
by colormestupidx
Summary: A LemonyxBeatrice fic composed of drabbles/short one-shots. Begins pre-schism. POV changes with each chapter.
1. Brunch Time Tea

He waits patiently, nervously straightening his white collar. He checks his silver pocket watch, which reads eleven thirty-seven. He's aware that she should have been here seven minutes ago, but he doesn't worry. He knows she would never cancel plans without three days' notice.

He looks around the tearoom calmly, smiling slightly at the sunlight streaming through lace curtains. The waitress approaches and tentatively asks if he's ready to order.

"A few more minutes, please," he says.

She nods and goes to tend to another customer.

He looks down to his place settings, straightening the fork so that it is parallel with the butter knife. He makes sure that his crystal water glass is in the center of the very fancy doily.

He smiles, looking at the symmetry on the table. Much better, he thinks.

He admires the pastel-colored flowers that make up the table's centerpiece. The yellow ones match perfectly with the color of the walls when the late-morning sun hits.

He hears a familiar voice, soft and warm, coming from the front of the room—and there she is. She smiles politely as the maitre d' gestures to the correct table. She's wearing the baby blue dress, the one with the ruffles around the ankles. It matches her eyes perfectly.

He watches as she saunters over to the table. He meets her eyes, and he watches as they light up, becoming a bright, unforgettable blue.

Her full, red lips curl into a smile as she sits down across from him. "I'm terribly sorry for being late," she tells him.

He assures her that it was no trouble at all, and that the tea here is the best in the city.

She agrees, saying that she's heard many great things about this place. She carefully opens her menu and looks intently at the tea selections, periodically glancing up at him from behind her long eyelashes.

He suggests that she try the white Darjeeling tea, and she laughs, declaring that the jasmine tea is clearly better. She looks across the table at his perfectly straight utensils. She teases him for being so obsessive over small things.

He smiles sheepishly, and she straightens her utensils to match his.

"Is that better, then?" she asks, her bright eyes twinkling.

He smiles, nodding.

And he knows that this will be the best brunch he's had in a long, long time.


	2. One More Dance

The night was dark, but inside the ballroom the chandelier lights twinkled cheerfully. I made my way carefully through the sea of people, modestly greeting everyone I recognized—although this was hard to do with the masks everyone wore.

This was my third time attending one of R's famous masquerades. Although some came to socialize—the ones who weren't part of the organization—my comrades and I came to discuss something very important.

I soon noticed my best friend smiling from a few feet away. I recognized him easily; there was a distinct way he carried his shoulders that I could notice from a mile away. His white mask covered half of his face—like the fellow in that wonderful musical you and I once saw together.

"Glad you made it," my best friend told me, shaking my hand.

I nodded. "Good to see you," I said quietly.

I saw his eyes look past me, widening in amazement. I turned to follow his gaze—and that was when I saw you.

You strolled over to us, wearing your smile that you reserved for only your good friends. Your mask was a brilliant purple, to match your long, sparkling gown, and your long locks were piled elegantly on your head.

You greeted us, and after one waltz, you and I walked out onto the balcony. I looked up to the night sky, which was speckled here and there with stars. The view below us would have been beautiful during the day, but now the valley was hard to make out. I could see the silhouettes of evergreens and rocks, and the cool wind blew against us on that summer night.

"Has O arrived yet?" you asked, turning your eyes from the valley towards me.

I shook my head. "I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he will come eventually."

You took my hand and looked out at the valley again. "He's probably in one of his moods again."

I nodded. "I hope he comes soon, since we have to talk to him and R about the..." I trailed off.

"Let's just enjoy our time together, before we have to discuss..._that_...again." Your blue eyes were wide as you looked at me earnestly through your mask.

"Good idea," I agreed, taking your other hand. The music from inside tinkled out onto the balcony, playing another slow song. I took a step forward. "May I have this dance?"

You smiled, and even in the dark I could see your eyes sparkle. "I suppose that could be arranged."


End file.
